fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Nature
|previous=Sleep Over & Over |next=The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad! }} Mother Nature is the fourteenth episode of Season 3. Information In Dimmsdale, if the weather person gets the weather wrong, they get run out of town by an angry mob. Timmy's Mom becomes the new weather person after Timmy and his dad constantly ignore her. Fearing that she'd get the weather wrong and thus ran out of town, Timmy wishes his mom's weather predictions would come true. Characters present *Timmy Turner *Mrs. Turner *Mr. Turner *Chet Ubetcha *Stormy Raynes *Johnny Downpour *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Citizens of Dimmsdale Places *Turners' House *Channel 7 News *Dimmsdale *Brightburg Synopsis Timmy and his father are watching Chet Ubetcha make a report on Brightburg, a neighboring city of Dimmsdale that has been voted "best place to live" yet again. The two are dressed in fishing gear and are eagerly awaiting the weather report. Chet hands the broadcast off to the weatherman, Stormy Raynes, who predicts that the weather will be sunny enough for fishing. Timmy and his father cheer and run outside into the pouring rain, and are nearly struck by lightning before they realize the weatherman's prediction was wrong. The see Stormy Raynes being chased out of the city by an angry mob holding pitch forks and torches. The next day, the same thing happens when Timmy and his father listen to a weather report from the new weather reporter, Johnny Downpour. When they run outside, there is a blizzard and Timmy and Mr. Turner are turned into ice cubes. While frozen, they see the new weatherman being chased out of town by the same angry mob, Mr. Turner wants to partake but he has to wait until he thaws out. Meanwhile, Mrs. Turner has been completely ignored this whole time her husband and son, who were more concerned with the weather and fishing than her winning Miss Dimmsdale, winning a bake contest, and winning all sorts of awards which Timmy and Mr. Turner completely ignored or destroyed when they were rushing to go fishing. Mrs. Turner decided to enter a contest to become the next weatherman, apparently she was the only one who entered the contest because on the television, Chet Ubetcha reads her name (as "Timmy Turner's mom") off of the very same entry paper she tore off a flier. Mrs. Turner is excited, but Timmy is worried that his mother will get the weather wrong and chased out of town by an angry mob like the other weathermen. When she appears on TV for the first time, Mrs. Turner is visibly nervous and clumsily trashes the sound stage by tearing a gaping hole into the weather map and setting off the fire alarm. An angry mob begins to form outside the news building. Realizing his mother is in trouble unless everything she said during her weather report comes true, Timmy wishes that everything his mother predicted about the weather was right. This causes it to become sunny for a brief moment, then a gaping hole appeared in the ground, and then it started to rain again, just like Timmy's mother accidentally predicted. This is enough to convince the mob to disperse, and within days, Mrs. Turner is becoming a well known television celebrity. Mrs. Turner rarely spends time at home anymore, and now Mr. Turner must act as a father AND mother figure to Timmy. He accomplishes this by using a sock-puppet resembling Timmy's mom, much to Timmy's horror and annoyance. At Channel 7 news, Mrs. Turner is so popular that they only give Chet Ubetcha a few seconds of air time and the remaining twenty nine minutes to the weather, causing Chet to become extremely jealous. Timmy comes to his Mom's work, and apologizes to her for ignoring her. Mrs. Turner realizes she has been ignoring her family for too long, and decides to make a really inaccurate and disastrous weather prediction an attempt to get fired. Timmy must find a way to stop her, because no matter what prediction she made, it would come true! Trivia Screenshots File:Brightburg.png|Brightburg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3